Conservation at its finest
by CHSMR
Summary: Previously Wings of War: FAX, mysteries and maybe we will finally find out what is going on in Max's head, what is the voice up to? First chapters are rather short but then get pretty long : Reviews please! Rated T to be safe
1. Intro bit

A/N my first fanfic, I started this last year sometime but have adjusted it to fit after the 5th book.

Starts off like always but gradually a hidden meaning is found and someone is still out to get Max and her flock, are they ever safe? Is the voice part of the bad team? And what about Fang?

Disclaimer – Hey it's not mine! But everyone can dream =)

Wings of War  
**Chapter 1**

"Max, yo Max" softly someone called my name. I opened my eyes rapidly and sat up all sense of sleep long gone.  
"What?! Who's hurt?" I answered.

"No, no-one. It's just…well do you wanna?" Fang gestured outside with his shoulder and I knew he wanted to go flying, grab some alone time before the flock awoke. Plus nothing beats flying in the morning.  
"Yeah, ok" I smiled at him and his eyes shone.  
It's been a couple weeks since we saved mom and since I found out about Doctor incredible and Mr Chu, she said she was going to expose him I am still waiting for that to happen. The flock are pretty much the same, all still flying, Iggy is still blind but some of his sight is returning, slowly. Nudge is still the chattiest kid I have ever met, Gazzy is well yeah still Gazzy and Angel, my Sweetie, still is the genetic miracle that she is, lets just say some kids get all the fun!  
Last but not least Fang and I, well we are going pretty strong, still together and I still get that tingly feeling when I look into his eyes. It's pure heaven.  
A few hours ago I had to say goodbye to Mom as the voice called and gave me new co-ordinates, apparently the scientists that are left have teamed up with Chuey and I need to stop them, so naturally the whole flock is aboard.  
"Ummmmm Max, you coming or you gonna sit there all day staring into space"  
Fang brought me out of my revive and I saw him hovering in the doorway to the cave we were sleeping in, goodness knows how long he has been there.  
"Yeah just coming" With that I got up and stretched my wings, slowly, enjoying the feeling of not having to whip them out 'cause we were being followed. After studying Fang for a while I followed him out of the cave.

Hey sorry it was so short, and not much happened but thought you guys needed to get the beginning bit out the way ha ha Hopefully you liked it 'cause there is loads more on the way! Going to update every day until I run out of story =)


	2. Oh the maturity!

**Chapter 2**

I followed Fang for 20 minutes before we decided that we had better not go too far in case the flock got into trouble. He angled his wings so he was diving to the right and I followed a split second after, I thought it would be amusing to land on top of him and see what would happen and being who I am I decided I would.  
So putting my feet on Fang's back I stood there while fanning my wings, smiling.  
"Max, what are you doing?" Came a whiney response, and yep you heard right Fang whined!  
I was so surprised that I slipped and started for the floor backwards, until steady hands caught my waist and I heard a sigh. I looked up and found myself staring straight into Fang's obsidian eyes.  
"Why do I always have to save you?" He asked seriously but his eyes were shining and his lip twitching.  
"Well I don't know, maybe 'cause you are the one that puts me in these positions anyway. If you weren't so dang adorable I wouldn't have to want your attention all the time" Whoops what did I just say? I looked over for his response but didn't get there in time.  
Fang's lips had found mine and he was kissing me, I wrapped my hands in his hair and he whispered in my ear "adorable" and I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Well……" He shushed me with another kiss and I started to get miffed, did he want an explanation or not!  
I pulled away only to find him laughing, yes you read that right laughing! Well whatever put him in such a good mood?  
"Max, you are so funny!" Well thanks, yeah great, why exactly? I shot him a look and turned to leave, when he grabbed my hand and spun me round to face him.  
"Are you still scared of telling me how you feel Max, you know I would never leave you, I made a promise"  
I pushed my head into his shoulder and mumbled something about being silly and thanking him at the same time.  
"Max"  
"Hmmmm" I looked at Fang and he was smiling slightly, his hair over his eyes, I reached to move it out the way.  
"We should get back" ohhhh right the flock, time always flies when I am with Fang.  
"Ok then, let's roll!" I grabbed his hand and started to take off pulling him behind me. But coming to a stop 20 mins later my carefree mood was torn away, Gazzy was standing in the cave doorway with a worried look on his face, what had happened now?!

Again sorry about the lameness of this chapter but it's all building up, and hey who doesn't like a teeny bit of Fax! Hope you guys like it =)


	3. Of being trapped and blind kids

**Chapter 3**

It turned out that Iggy had set off a bomb (accidentally he assured me many times) where it came from I have not the tiniest clue, but in doing so he had collapsed most of the cave on top of Angel. She was pretty much wedged in there and we had no idea where. So now the 5 of us, plus Total and Akila (who absolutely point blank refused to be left behind) were trying to find Angel to save her life.  
"We'll find her" Fang said barely audible, with a touch on my arm that made me tingle. My fingers clasped his and I returned to my frantic screaming.  
"Angel, Honey, can you hear me?"  
"Why is it always me?" I heard a young voice grumble unhappily, followed by a cough.  
"Angel! Are you alright Sweetie? Where are you?" The relief in my voice was all to clear to me and I needed to get it under control. That's right Max the leader, in control.  
"I don't know, my arm hurts and I can't see. Max it's really dark, get me out" pleaded Angel, my baby.  
Right, time to roll "Yes I will, but Honey listen to me carefully; keep breathing and keep talking, this way we can find you quicker, got it?"  
"Yes Max but what should I talk about?"  
Oh I don't know…. anything I thought frustratingly, but stopped myself Angel needed help. "Whatever you want poppet"  
Total looked at me then, hanging onto Fang's hand and I looked at him daring him to say something, which he didn't. Good thinking on his part. He then proceeded to sniff for Angel, like he was gonna find her by doing that! Sometimes I wonder why we keep him!  
_Max we are NOT getting rid of Total_, Angel scolded me in my head. Whoops.  
No I never said we were, now please talk so we can find you, I thought back.  
"OK, yesterday when we went to the mall, I saw this totally cute outfit…." Oh my goodness not this again.  
Here Nudge jumped in "You mean that pink one, yeah that would look really good on you, I mean you always suit pink and it is your favourite colour although I wonder what it would have looked like on me, obviously it would have been too small but it was beautiful and maybe we can go shopping soon and get one for Ma…" Oh my life, thank you Iggy.  
"Nudge, Lamby we are trying to save Angel, we need _Angel_ to talk, just limit your responses ok?" She looked at me apologetically and smiled, her bushy hair giving her a funny coloured halo.  
"WOOF" Whaaaat? I turned round so fast I swear I almost twisted my ankle, but Fang caught me and muttered something about 'saving' I would have whacked him but Total just barked!

"Thank you!" He looked at me sourly "I've found her" He then spread his wings majestically and trotted over to Akila.  
"Ummmmm thanks" I muttered  
"Ok guys, tough it up we've got some manual labour to do!"  
"Max, I hate to inform you but I am _blind_ I cannot possible move boulders if I cannot see I might just drop it on someone"  
"Owwwww, ok Max I'll help" In case you did not guess, I threw a rock at that idiots head!  
With that we all started to move the boulders, but not after I had rolled my eyes at Iggy.

Kay, thanks for reading I know it's not really exciting but it should be soon. Got loads planned so hopefully you guys will keep reading =)  
I hope I have all the characters right, I mean I know Fang talks a lot less and maybe Gazzy needs some more lines but I think I am doing ok. Review if you will x


	4. Being together and surprises

**Chapter 4**

A couple hours later, those were some dang heavy boulders, Angel was crawling out of a petite hole and being surrounded by hugs.  
"I'm ok" she said before hugging me fiercely and I got Iggy to check her over for any broken bones but she was all good to go.  
"Maaaaaaax" Oh great, here goes Nudge probably something to do with foo…  
"I'm hungry, we last ate hours ago and I can practically feel my stomach eating itself all the digestive juices are like exploding in me…!"  
"Explosion, hey Ig that bomb was pretty awesome not as good as big boy but on a scale of 1 -10 about a 6, we need some more chlorine or something though, although" He cut off thoughtfully and caught my eye. I was staring at him wondering how the H he makes these things and where they get the materials from but I was also trying to look stern, no bombs, my eyes were saying. I think he got the idea as he looked away towards Iggy and, after giving him a high five, sat on the floor waiting expectantly.  
"Right Guys, who wants to actually go and get the food?" I looked around curiously  
"NOT ME" came four bird kids responses, Ok well since Fang didn't say no he could go with me.  
"Right, Iggy and Gazzy, start a fire but I swear to you if you blow anything else up I will personally hunt you down! You got it?"  
Their cowering looks assured me they had indeed 'got it'  
"Okay Nudge and Ange you find us a place to sit and get things ready for cooking, don't know if there is a fast food joint around here somewhere"  
"Ok Max" They set to work, I love those 2.  
_We love you too Max_  
Thanks Sweetie, can you get Total to help you please?  
"Total" Called Angel and he obediently ran to her side, followed by a 50 pound white mutt.  
"I see Fang is going with Max" Total oh so irritably puffed  
"Of course" Came the reply from Iggy "They are inseparable now, nothing will stop those 2 lovebirds" He was giggling manically and I had to use every ounce of self control to not go over there and whack him 'cause Fang and I were together, hopefully forever, but ich emotions and me are a no go.  
Instead I muttered "See you in a few" and shot out of there not even waiting for Fang.  
When I heard his wings flapping I slowed down to his speed, and looked at him. He had a funny look in his eye and I wanted to know why!  
"S'up?" Fang continued to stare at me; it was starting to make me uncomfortable.  
"You didn't hit him!" Came the reply  
"No, can't do that now can I? He is right in the respect that… what did he say? 'lovebirds' and you know gonna have to put up with it, its part of the parcel of me and you. I wouldn't change it for the world" How does he do that to me? Make me say all of that by just looking at his eyes? I cannot, not talk to him. I think he knows it.  
He angled closer, so our wings were beating together, and my heart was skipping beats, and kissed me on the top of my head, the only part he could reach without me turning over. I smiled and grabbed his hand. I loved Fang's hands, they looked so calloused, so hard and tough from all the fighting but they were so gentle and so caring.  
"So. Food." He reminded me and I had to laugh, I completely forgot! Damn Fang and his eternal way of making me forget where I was every time I looked at him. It was then that I registered I had a sharp pain on the back of my head, so I reached over to touch it and felt the sticky substance of my blood, and lots of it. I looked over to Fang and saw his terrified expression before feeling my wings pull in and snap into unconsciousness.

Hey, yeah I know the whole knocking out thing again, but drama right?! It's starting to get exciting now, I hope anyway. It's getting easier for me to write anyhow so there is a load more to come! Keep reading x


	5. Bathing and mucking around

**A/N: Hey sorry about the lack of updating, it's just I have my exams and they need revising for and also because I have no reviews I thought my story sort of sucked so have not been updating as much as I would like. In addition to this the update manager was not working so that also added a couple of hours to the process.  
If you do like my story, or think that it needs better ideas give me a review so I know that people are enjoying it or hating it. I don't mind which!  
Anyway on with the story...................**

**Chapter 5**

When I came to, a couple of hours later, I was lying in a small clearing surrounded by trees and my head was killing me. I tried to move but found that every single part of me hurt. What had happened?  
I then heard some rustling to the left of me and whipped my head round to find out what it was. Let me tell you that was a mistake on my part, firstly my neck was one of the things that was hurting most and secondly Fang was coming out of the bushes putting his shirt on. He has the best abs I have ever seen, wait why is he not wearing a shirt?  
I intended to call him, but what came out instead was a "mffffm"  
It got his attention though and he walked over to me smiling slightly, looking into my eyes he read the questions and answered simply  
"You got hit in the head, and I had a bath in the lake over there" pointing towards where he had just emerged from. Ohhh ok, I want a bath, I feel so unclean the last time we washed was probably at Mom's house. Eugh so 2 weeks ago, I shuffled into a sitting position and pointed to where the lake was supposed to be. Fang looked at me and then proceeded to say "Urmm Max how can you possibly move?" while picking me up, I mean if you are gonna ask a question at least let it be one that needs an answer. I lay my head on Fang's chest and sighed, he is so comfy. I heard a quiet chuckle but decided to ignore it because a) I couldn't move properly and b) it's Fang.  
I looked up when Fang had stopped moving to see a sparkly lake (yeah I know bird kid literature is the best) it made me smile and I decided that I would have to bathe with my clothes on, no way was Fang going to see me in the nude. But he would have to help me, so reluctantly I tore my gaze from the lake and looked into his eyes willing him to understand that I needed his help.  
He put me down gently, until my feet touched the floor and helped me walk into the lake; by help I mean he practically dragged me there. But the water felt so cool, it was nice and when Fang pulled out a bar of soap I nearly squealed with delight, which also made him chuckle but this time I splashed some water into his face. Ha ha my limbs were beginning to work properly again and the water got him right in the eye, and on his hair so it fell uselessly against his face. Ha ha ha ha haaa I started laughing uncontrollably but stopped immediately when he picked me and ignoring my protests and threats continued to chuck me into the water and hold me there. Now you guys know that we can breathe under water so what Fang was doing was not going to kill me but oooh he had it coming to him. Bad.  
I swung my leg up behind him and he splashed into the lake and fell right on top of me, his face inches away. He looked so grumpy that I had to laugh and pouted "Gwumpy Fangy?"  
"Issues Max?" was his reply and that made me smile, but at this point my body erupted in pain and I passed out and yes I was _still_ underwater!

Hey sorry about that but I decided that the story needed a little bit of fun, not actually in the draft but made me giggle to write it. Ohh what's gonna happen to Max and was Fang really taking a bath earlier? Questions will be answered. Chapters need to be longer or just in general better I think. What do you think? Review if you will x


	6. Worry

**Chapter 6**

Fang's POV

What was wrong with her? She seemed to be getting better? I checked out her head wound earlier and it seemed ok. I cleaned it out with antiseptic and put some little strips on it but it was not too bad.  
Now I had to pick Max out of the water and her sleeve dropped past her elbow making me wince. Covering her arm were loads of tiny, round bruises. Well they looked like bruises but were slightly different; these were green and were chucking out some sort of liquid. Crap, this is bad, what had hit her in the head?  
Where were the flock? I called Angel 2 minutes ago and we were only a bit further away than that, I should be able to hear their wings by now. Speaking of which here they come, thank you God!  
"Iggy" I needed him to check Max over, make sure she was going to be ok. He shuffled over with something that looked like a bomb, but put it down immediately when he felt me look at him.  
"What's wrong" I knew he could hear the tension in my voice, even though I was trying so hard to hide it  
"Max, got hit and now is seeping a load of liquid from bruises" Well that stumped him, he just lightly brushed his hands over her body and shook his head. No nothing was broken. But these bruises covered nearly all of her body, we didn't check in some places by the way.  
"Fang I don't know what they are, they are slightly raised and feel really sore, but how did they get there?"  
"I don't know Ig"  
Meanwhile the other kids were just standing on the sidelines watching nervously, I told them Max would be fine and to go and play in the lake. Nudge and Gazzy did but Angel stayed close by.  
'_Fang I know you are worried and I can read Max's mind, she is in a lot of pain_ _but she will come round soon and she has something to tell you.'  
_What?! But with that Angel joined Gazzy and Nudge in the lake while Total was sunbathing (there was no sun, so really he did not want to get wet) and Akila was chasing them.  
Max woke up then and called me.

Again sorry, but I hope this is getting better? Starting to get all the action in here, the mysteries and stuff, but if you guys are getting bored or want something to happen then review and I will include it.


	7. Not The School

**Chapter 7**

Max POV:

'Fang' I needed him to know what was happening, I needed him to know that this time it was not The School.  
'I'm here' Came his reply, right by my ear. I shuddered at what I had to tell him.  
'Fang, it's not them'  
'Not who Max?'  
'Not The School' I was staring at his eyes all the way through this conversation and I saw his eyes change from being worried, to confused to now incredibly angry and this scared me. Nothing was like Fang when he was angry. Nothing scared me as much as an angry Fang, well maybe losing the flock but yeah you get the idea.  
'Who is it then? And what do they want?'  
'I don't know Fang, the voice just said that it's not the school doing this, that Itex had been destroyed and the scientists were in chaos, but' I faltered here and resumed my speech.  
'The voice sounded different, not as sure, not the same. So I don't know if someone else is now in my head' I finished lamely and turned to watch the flock, I couldn't face looking at Fang, in case he showed that face again.  
But he turned my head towards his and whispered in my ear.  
'Max I will not let anything happen to you, not now not ever, you are my life, I cannot be without you. Max I love you'  
That sentence filled my heart with longing and I just stared into his eyes, lost.  
'I love you too Fang, so very much.'  
We hugged each other then and I can tell you this, I never wanted to let go. Fang was part of me, part of what I got up for in the mornings, part of what I was fighting for and I would never, never let him go.  
The people that wanted to do this, to ruin everything, well that can try but they will not get past me and my Flock. Because world, they are my life.

Hey sorry for the shortness and sudden ending of this chapter, but the story is coming along =)  
I am still getting no reviews so..........


	8. Always by your side

**Chapter 8**

**Fang POV  
**  
Oh Max, nothing was going to stop me from keeping you by my side forever.  
_Fang you are so sweet  
_oh damn, I forgot about Angel.  
_Don't worry Fang, Max loves you so much. It's all I can see in her head all the time.  
_I looked at Max, who seemed to know that I was having a conversation with Angel and her cheeks flushed slightly.  
But this was Max's life right?! And nothing could stay great forever.  
In a flash, literally a big flash hit the sky, I was blinded and what felt like I was being gagged and my wings being taped together. Well great you know? Way to make my day!

**Max POV**

_Max? Fang is thinking that nothing will stop him from being with you  
_Oh, I flushed slightly and then saw Fang concentrating as if talking to someone is his head, oh Angel right?  
Just then his met mine and my face was still feeling a bit red, but I held his look. That was until something lit up the sky like a freaking lightning bolt, except much bigger and much, much brighter. I was blinded momentarily, obviously this just about makes my day and the fact that I could hear nothing was another great sign, I hated this, not knowing where the flock were, if they were safe or even if they were still breathing. My hands were being handcuffed and my mouth taped shut, I aimed a kick forwards only to hit........................nothing. There was nothing there! What the H was going on?! It was like it was a dream, but it only seemed too much like a reality. My last thought before I passed out was, can you even pass out in a dream?!

**Oh my goodness I think this story is going a bit off track, but hopefully if you guys review 'hint hint' then I may be able to do something about it!**


	9. This is new!

**Ok Chapter 9! I am getting on with this story 'cause someone added it to their favourites so thank you :)  
Plus it's a Saturday and I have nothing better to do than to write, so are you guys not just lucky?!  
Disclaimer (Not had one of these in ages) – Maximum Ride and all other characters do not belong to me but to JP **

**On with the story:**

**Max POV  
**

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. My head hurt. The last thing I remember was passing out after kicking that white thing. Now my head feels like it is about to burst, kinda like those brain attacks but less painful so it was something I could live with.

I needed to get up and see if my flock were ok, so come on Max open your eyes.  
I sat up slowly, making sure I would not get dizzy or anything from lack of O2 to my brain, yeah you guys you are learning biology from none other than your non-educated favourite bird kid!**  
**Yeah anyway, I opened my eyes to find that I was sat on some sort of grassy hill type thing, and there was a little house off the the east a bit.  
Uhm ok that had me stumped, I mean what?! I expected to be in a lab or something, on a white table having to fight away Erasers or guys in white lab coats that are slightly brain deranged. But not on a hill! It was quite pretty as well, the grass was long and very green, there were little yellow flowers popping up here and there and there were big trees, ones that you could climb for miles and not reach the top. Wow, but still where were the others?  
I turned to my right, slowly, and saw.................nothing but grassy fields, okaaaaaay so I turned to my left only to find.... if you guessed grassy fields you would be wrong, ha ha yeah I got you there, can you guess who I came face to face with?  
Fang, and if you guessed Fang then well done you are getting in my head! So go away I don't want another voice!

'You ok?'

Whoops, I really have to stop talking to myself or people will think I am well a bit of a weirdo but then again they won't know that I have wings......... I digress

'Uhm yeah I think so, you?' I managed to give Fang a small smile before I realised that we were alone and I could not see the rest of the flock. Well great!

'Max, calm down, they went to explore but I could not leave you so I volunteered to stay until you woke'

Oh well good thinking on your part but not theirs, why do they have to do this to me? Make me worry all the time?

_We're sorry Max, but we are only children,_ Angel projected a sweet little smile into my head and I groaned, it would be so much easier to be angry at these guys if they weren't sweet!

I know sweetie, I'm sorry, could you possible tell us where you are? I thought back

_Don't have to Max just turn around and follow the dent in the grass_ and with that Angel left my head.

--------------

Well just Dandy! Stuck on a grassy hill, following bent grass, and yeah I know that sounds a bit funny, but you know I said the grass was long? It came up to my waist so yeah you figure that sentence out, probably makes more sense now eh?

'Max' a husky-yet-gentle voice that I would know anywhere called me from my internal ramblings for what the seventh time already?

'Sorry' I automatically responded this time.

'Max, Max, Max' Jeese Fang, annoying much? I turned to look at him for an explanation.

'What?'

'Nothing' oh well then, I continued walking

'Max'

'Yeah'

'Nothing'

'Max'

'Yes Fang'

'Nothing'

'Maaaaaaaaaaaaax' oh my freaking God

'What Fang, what do you want? What is there possibly to say that could make me feel any better about today?' I exploded, goodness me I expected this behaviour from Gazzy but not Fang.

But as I turned to face Fang I saw him holding in laughter and that made me suspicious, so I turned back to see what he was looking at and guess who was standing there?

If you guessed Gazzy then you were so right, oh how predictable is my life?!

**Sorry about this guys, but once I start writing a chapter then it just keeps going and we needed a little bit of a laugh. It is not helping me that my brother is singing his head off and guess what? He can't sing, but he won't shut up! So yeah next chapter will be better and I will make it longer as well. I have seen how short my chapters are and it's not good enough!**

**Reviews would actually be nice! x  
**


	10. Not predictable!

**Okay this is dedicated to my first reviewer :)**

**Longer chapter hopefully:**

**Chapter 10**

**Max POV**

_Max your life is anything but predictable_

Great, just when I thought Han Solo was going solo he returned to tell me some pile of mumbo jumbo.

_Maximum this is really important_

The sudden use of my full name startled me, voice had not used that in a while. But before I could do much as snarl 'oh yeah' I heard a thump and 2 small-ish lumps hit my middle. So I looked down, and let me tell you voice I knew who it would be... Angel and Nudge and oh funny, how predictable of me.

'Maxxxxxxxx' No way they were not going to start as well!

'Yes Honey?'

'We missed you, but like you were sleeping and sleeping and just sleeping and it got so boring. I mean yeah we can wait but not like for 5 hours, cause we were all getting hungry but Fang did not want to leave, so we decided to not go near that house thing and see if we could find another but we couldn't and then Iggy had this idea about bombs or something and then Gazzy saw you walking along with Fang and thought it would be funny to make you angry and then.....'

Right gold star to anyone who can guess who that was!?

'Nudge, shush'

Personally I was surprised that Iggy hadn't put his hand over her mouth by now, cause normally that is his job. Last time Fang and I did that she licked us both and then bit us pretty hard, she only seems to put up with Ig for some reason.......

Speaking of Iggy, where was he?!

BOOOM BA BA BOOOOOOOOOM

What in the name of holy birds was that?

I looked at Fang, who looked at me, who looked at Gazzy, who looked at Nudge who looked at Angel and simultaneously all shouted 'IGGY!'

Except I did not just leave it there

'Iggy you pig, what are you doing? How many times have I told you no bombs? Where do you keep them anyway? Stashed in your underpants!? Iggy get here now!' and yeah I know what you are thinking Yes Mother, but seriously that boy had some issues, how can he even see what he is blowing up when he is blind?!

'Max, I am right here no need to shout' I wheeled round to find Iggy sitting comfortably on a rock, laying on his back and well not looking exactly, more like staring blindly at the sky.

'Ig? Was that not you?'

'Nope'

'Then who was it?'

'Well it's more of a something you see, it was a bomb Max, and bombs don't generally have people names or do people things so they are not really a someone. If you were to ask who was behind it then it would have made more sense but you didn't'

How is it that someone who is blind and younger than me by a little bit can be so sneaky? I guess I taught him well. But I sighed and played along anyway.

'Ok Ig, were you behind the explosion?'

'Well no Max I was sat right here!' he replied smugly, why the little..

'Iggy it was you who made the bomb was it not?' Fang cut in and was holding me back as I had my hands stretched out before me just about to strangle Iggy.

'Why yes Fang, yes it was'

'And you made the bomb explode? Or put a timer on it?'

'Yes I made the bomb explode by using a timing device'

'Well then all sorted' Fang looked at me as if to say that's all you had to do and I whacked him upside the head, stupid cool logic.

'Not all sorted guys, Iggy why did you want to blow something up?'

'Max' Angel looked at me with her bambi eyes, oh great

'Yes Sweetie?'

'I told Iggy to blow it up, because it is going to be important to us for the next couple of days, before we find out where we are and who is living here and stuff'

Well Ok, uhm is it not funny how a seven year old can know all these things before you do? Even when you are supposed to be a good leader and well...... lead?

'What was it exactly that you wanted blown up?'

'Oh well that's easy I can show you'

With that Angel started marching forward and Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy all stepped into line behind her, I just stared at Fang confused and feeling a little dejected as leader, but Fang grabbed my hand, held it tight and whispered

'don't worry Max'. I gave him a small smile, before we joined the back of the queue, so to speak, hand in hand.

Right then a little fluffy head stuck his head out of Iggy's backpack and bellowed

'I sure am hungry guys, what's for lunch?'

I can tell you that what came next no one could have predicted.

**Oh was that longer? Next chapter will be even longer, I think I need to add some more action into the story it has been lacking some so far. But this mystery will soon be solved and Max and Flock will be safe in no time, ahem, yeah right!**

**Oh for anyone who has not read this other fanfic, there was a message that the new Maximum Ride book is out March 10th Next year and if you want to look it up on Wiki then look up:**

**Fang a Maximum Ride novel**

**It's going to be a good one. **

**Reviews are actual love ** **3**


	11. Of lost dogs and tears

**I thought while I am waiting for the washing to be done I can write another chapter to this amazing fic (that was sarcasm at its best)  
But yes thank you for the second review so I shall now dedicate this chapter to you both as you are pretty awesome in my eyes :) (Even if my story does suck are you are just being nice)**

**I wrote the last chapter at like 8 in the morning and had already been up for two hours so I decided by this afternoon at half 2 that I needed my afternoon fix of writing and this would have to do. **

**Hope it's better, I have some ideas now :D**

**Chapter 11**

**Max POV**

Ok, so we had been 'following' Angel for what seemed like hours, it was not actually hours but because I got immensely irritated after 2 minutes of Total humming Bach or whatever and of Nudge talking non-stop and then Gazzy leaving us one of his 'gifts' (Guys let me tell you here, if you are at the back of a line and someone ahem passes wind then you are going to get the worst of it) Fang and I literally had to hold our noses for five minutes before the smell was kind of bearable, plus we were in fear that our noses would drop off.

This was not the unpredictable part, I am guessing you all knew something like this was going to happen?

But yes so we got 'there'

By 'there' I mean the place which Iggy had just blown up, the place that actually looked like a house of some kind. Uhm in the middle of no freaking where, in the middle of a huge grassy plain a house of all things. It was not even old or derelict or anything, I would have expected it to be run down, if there was one, empty, windows broken, door of its hinges but no this house looked brand-spanking-new.

I also did not understand what had been blown up

_Max, there was like a big wall in the way and it was really tall and had spiky wire on the top and we threw a stick at it and the stick got blasted back by one hundred feet or something. So we blew it up and found this house _

Here Angel practically beamed in my head.

'Ok guys are we all here?'

I got 5 varies of yes one which consisted of yes ma'am but I decided to let that one drop. But I also got a squeal so being the caring mother hen I am decided to go check it out, or rather just looked at Total.

'Yes?'

'Akila' he practically wailed 'She is not here'

Oh sh........ shoot

'Ok heads up everyone, who was the last one to see Akila?'

'Not me'

'Nope'

'I don't know, how would you know if you were the last person to have seen someone? Anyone could have seen them after you or like if you were the last no one before you would have written their names down and th......'

Only Nudge could get a whole paragraph out of a yes or no question, simple isn't it? Apparently not

So I did the only thing I could think of and looked at Fang.

He was thinking, hair covering his left eye and looked straight at me.

'Was she taken when we were?' Oh he is referring to the white light incident, well let's see was she there when we were at the lake?

_Yes Max, because she was chasing us_

That's right, so she should theoretically be around here somewhere.

'Max what do we do?'

I looked at Gazzy and his trusting blue eyes, dang, plan Max plan.

Got it! Here I felt like giving myself a high five, which I never do although I do deserve some gratitude once in a while.

'We will ask Angel if she can feel her mind' I answered simply

We all turned to look at Angel

No pressure Sweetie, I thought at her, she smiled at me warmly before closing her eyes to concentrate.

----------------

Well this was tense, ten minutes of non-stop searching and Angel was getting tired, I could see it in her face but she did not want to let Total down.

Gazzy had flopped onto the grass and was lying there with Iggy talking about something I most probably did not want to know about.

Nudge was just humming to herself, plaiting her hair and Fang and I were sat together just looking at Angel and occasionally sneaking glances at one another.

Total was sitting upright right in front of Angel and let me tell you, if you thought dogs could not cry then you were wrong, very wrong.

He had little tears streaming down his face. They were going to have their wedding a couple months after we saved Mom but we never had the time, what with all the 'saving the world' and stuff.

I dropped Fang's hand, he looked at me, so I kissed him on the nose and walked over to Total. I just had a feeling that what he was going through was in actual fact the hardest thing, the pain on his heart must have been unbearable. I knew, because if I ever lost Fang somehow this is exactly how I would feel so lost and empty.

I picked Total up and I cuddled him close

'Don't worry Total, I promise you we will find her, even if we have to go out flying to search for her I will bring her back to you'

He licked me in the face and I had second thoughts about picking him up then, so I carefully lowered him to the ground and returned to Fang's side.

That was when Angel decided to open her eyes

'I've found something'

Total nearly had a heart attack

'But I don't know if it is Akila, it's really faint and the thoughts are all jumbled up'

Angel came over to me and sat in my lap, giving me a hug, she was knackered

'Well done Sweetie, we will see if she is closer in the morning'

For an answer Angel just started to breath a regular pattern, telling me she had fallen asleep.

'Guys' I whispered oh so quietly

Four pairs of eyes were tuned onto me, well 3 but the fourth was not far off

'Can you go check out the house? Angel needs a bed. But if anything happens you will get out of there straight away and blow the damn thing up. Ok?

'Wait Max, you are giving us your permission to blow something up?' Iggy looked shocked, in fact he may have paled a bit

'Only if it is dangerous you idiot' I shot him a look but of course, it was wasted on him.

He then smacked a loud, high five with Gazzy, oh dear boys will be boys.

I turned my head to the left and looked Fang deep in the eyes, be careful I was saying or I will kick your butt from here to next Tuesday

He replied with a look that said, how do you even know what the day is?

I gave him my death glare and he responded with a smile that brightens up my world.

'Ok' he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine, he smirked, _blew me a kiss_ and walked towards the others.

'We will be fine' and with that he gathered up Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy (Iggy had his hand slightly touching Fang's belt loop) and they walked towards the house.

**Ok guys was that ok? Longest ever chapter :) Have ideas for the next uhm four chapters so hopefully you people will read and review, if not then I am not too fussed but it would be nice to know how many people actually like my story.**

**But yeah the washing is done and now I shall hang it on the line. Next chapter probably sometime tomorrow, and then the next Tuesday evening :) Hopefully anyway.**

**Thanks to my reviewers again 3**


	12. Definately new and best part of my life

**Thank you for the reviews :) Even if there are so few, it's good to know that some people are liking the story**

**On with the chapter**

**Chapter 12**

**Max POV**

Ok so I had been waiting for half an hour and Angel was still sleeping, leaning on my arm, so I kind of had a dead arm by this point and I was starting to feel a little tired. But I needed to make sure the others were ok.

I don't know what I was thinking sending them in there without any backup or any means of communication seeing as Angel was asleep.

Arghh I hate this, Total was sat at my feet and was still crying well more like whimpering and as much as I could relate to him, he was starting to get on my nerves. So I tapped him with my foot lightly, when he didn't turn around I did it again but slightly harder.

He jumped into my arms and snuggled down next to Angel, ok that was not what I had in mind I just wanted him to stop whimpering but at least now he is quiet.

What could they be looking at? I mean it's a house, all they have to do is check that the rooms are empty and then come and get us. I really was starting to get tired now and my eye lids were closing of their own accord. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the regular breathing of my little genetic miracle and Total.

**Fang POV**

I said goodbye to Max and collected Ig, Gazzy and Nudge, they just kept talking and talking and talking. I was starting to get a headache but didn't want to say anything.

So I pushed open the from door only to find that it was locked.

'Nudge'

Nudge came over and used her magnetic ability to turn the lock and open the door, we all peered round cautiously and one by one our mouths dropped open, except Iggy as he didn't know what he was looking at. I ushered everyone inside and closed the door.

'Whoa, this is amazing, it actually looks brand new like it has just been built and have you seen the floor, look at the walls, what pretty colours. Oh that reminds me last time we went to the mall I got some new clothes that had near enough the same colours as the walls.......'

Iggy placed his hand over Nudge's mouth and whispered

'Nudge, firstly no I cannot see the floor and the walls, well not very well anyway it's all blurry and secondly can you be quiet there may be people inside'

I placed my hand on Iggy's shoulder to say thank you and proceeded to walk towards all of the rooms in turn. We were in for a long night, there were so many rooms.

---------

Okay, after half an hour we had not found signs of anyone living here and there were no people around. We had only stumbled on empty cupboards, fridges you name it, it was empty. I was getting tired and there were still five rooms to search. So far we had found 2 lounges, one huge kitchen, a games room, downstairs bathroom and we had headed up the stairs to find another bathroom and then the 5 remaining rooms.

I told the guys to split up, but kept Iggy with Gazzy, I did not want him to get hurt in these unfamiliar surroundings.

So I opened the door to my left and found....... a bedroom, double bed and a massive wardrobe, apart from that the room was empty. I heard a squeal from Nudge and went running.

'Fang look, look!'

'What Nudge?'

'Look!'

I turned into the room expecting to find someone pointing a knife at Nudge or something but no that was not so. It was another bedroom but this one was full with cosmetics of every kind and as many clothes you could think of. All the colours started to make me nauseous so I had to sit down on the floor and mumbled

'You got me for this?'

'Yes! Is this not amazing, it's beautiful it's, it's.........'

'Nudge shush' another voice answered,

Iggy and Gazzy had returned and I asked for a report.

'They are all bedrooms Fang, all of them, 2 with single beds and one with a double.'

'Apart from that?'

Iggy looked at Gazzy, and Gazzy smiled an evil smile

'Nothing Fang, there was nothing else there'

I was not sure if I believed them but I had left Max waiting for too long and wanted to get back to her.

'Right guys lets go'

With that we all got up and walked down the stairs and I opened the front door, looked over to where I left Max and saw her fast asleep, with her characteristic frown and hands in fists. She was so beautiful when she slept. But where was Angel? Was she not with Max when we left?

**Max POV**

I woke to Fang shaking my shoulder, and I knew it was Fang because I would recognise the feel of his hand anywhere, and for you guys with heads in the gutter you make me sick.

But yes, I looked blearily up at him and then realised there was not a weight on my lap which could only mean one thing, Angel was gone. Well Total too but Angel, how many times did she want to get lost in one lifetime?

Oh my God, I looked up at Fang stricken but he just gave me a lopsided smile that let me know that everything was ok. I couldn't help it, I smiled back and my panic melted away to nothing.

I sat up slowly and Fang sat next to me, whispering in my ear

'Max look, over to your right'

I shifted my weight so I was leaning on Fang and I grabbed his hand before turning my attention to the right of where I was sat. I saw a big white blob surrounded by a little black one and a person shaped silhouette with bouncy hair.

I had to grin then, Akila was back! This meant that Total would be fine and they could even get married pretty soon, well as soon as we got back home and stopped being chased. However long that would be.

This image gave my heart a little squeeze and I realised that everything was going to be all right. I was going to get out of this, I had my family with me, I knew who my parent were and the best thing I had the one person I loved sat next to me. I turned to Fang and gave him my biggest smile, which he responded to with a smile not quite so big and a confused look on his face.

I reached his ear and whispered to him

'Thank you for everything Fang, for being with me and just for being you'

He still looked confused but I know he could see the happiness in my eyes and he looked over at Total and Akila, at Angel, at Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge and he knew what I was thinking. How overwhelmed I was that I had things most people would dream of having.

I pulled him into a tight hug then and I kissed him, letting him know that he was the best thing in my life right now.

But things cannot always stay this great can they?

**Can I apologise for this chapter, it is actual rubbish but I was trying to do my work at the same time and everything just got muddled up. But I will post the next chapter as soon as possible to keep you guys from hating this story too much. Again I am so sorry. But thank you for reading :)**


	13. Jeese I know my name!

**Thank you for the reviews! Glad you liked the last chapter even though, to me, it is lame :)**

**Anyway you guys are lucky I am updating today I have so much to do but decided before any of it is done to write another chapter for those awesome readers!**

**Chapter 13**

**Max POV**

Ok, right so when you are trying to share a heartfelt moment with the one person that you trust with your life and you get interrupted how are you going to react? Especially since you don't normally share your feelings! Yes you would get annoyed and that is exactly how I felt now, actually more than annoyed but I want to keep the language here acceptable for younger minds.

Anyway, mine and Fang's little session was cut short by a booming voice

'MAXIMUM RIDE'

MAXIMUM RIDE

MAXIMUM RIDE

Yes thank you, I think I know my name by now. What could possible be happening that could finish my evening?

_Max I don't like it, it's n_ot _coming from any minds nearby and I cannot see anything that would be speaking_

Time to tough it up, you may have thought this voice had stopped screaming my name by now but no it had not, I did the only thing I could think of and yelled

'Yes, what do you want?!' jeese it's bad enough getting this from Gaz and Nudge all the time let alone a freaking tin can voice, and not one that's in my head either.

YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE, YOU WILL DO AS WE DESIRE

YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE, YOU WILL DO AS WE DESIRE

Oh my freaking God on a cloud, this thing seriously has issues, what will I not escape from? I looked at Fang and quirked my eyebrow and I got exactly the same thing back, which meant, in Fang speak that he had no idea what was going on.

So I looked at my flock waiting to see if they saw anything useful or knew anything useful.

Total and Akila were sat side by side looking at me, ok they were dogs anyway so I should have ruled them out

_Max! Total is not just a dog, he has a very special job and you should take more notice of him, we are going to rely on him soon._

Here I groaned, if you have not lived your life and relied on a flying, talking dog then obviously your life was not worth living! So folks go try it out!

'Sorry Angel' I mentally replied

'That's ok Max' she smiled and everyone turned to look at her, it's funny when she finishes a conversation with you out loud, no one else knows what you are talking about and of course they think you are going mad or just talking to a voice in your head..... speaking of which I had not heard from my voice in a while, wonder why that was?

'Guys'

Everyone turned to look at me

'Have you got any idea of what is going on? Or where this damn noise is coming from?' Here I spread my arms to show that I meant everything we could see and hear, and waited for responses.

I got one shrug of a shoulder, four no's and 2 blank stares but still Iggy was left to say anything and he pointed eerily towards the house they had obviously exited when I shamefully fell asleep.

So I turned to look at what he was pointing at and uhm well it's pretty embarrassing to admit I was stupid but here goes:

I was stupid

I did not check our surroundings properly and I looked like I had no idea what was going on but the fact that the blind guy found the source of the noise did not bother me, his hearing was next to superb.

Anyway yes the source of the noise, 2 big speakers on the side of the house. But they were painted so as to fit in with the background, I realised so at least I did not look that stupid but once you saw the speakers you could not miss them, they were so incredibly ugly.

Yes so what do you do with two giant speakers that are emitting a loud, tinny voice? Why you blow them up of course! Did I even need to ask? Nope thought not

'Ig....' I was cut short

'Already on it Max'

He gave me a spooky angelic smile that really did not suit his face, he was more of an evil genius, and stalked towards the source of the noise with Gazzy in tow.

'Don't you dare do anything extreme Iggy'

'Who said I was going to do anything, but thanks for letting Gazzy have free reign!'

Damn that kid and his brains.

'Max?'

Fang whispered my name softly into my ear so I turned to look at him

'Yes?'

'That house is pretty neat, I would prefer it if Iggy did not blow it up'

Whoa, that is something you do not hear everyday Fang saying he likes a house but before I could so much as reply with an ok Gazzy was cackling manically and shouting

'GET BACK GUYS, DUCK!'

Oh heck

You can bet that we ran

**Sorry again, this chapter is not one of the best ever, but yes I will make sure the next one is better to make up for it. Update again tomorrow afternoon :)**


	14. Of Lifedogs and hurting feelings

**I am so sorry, I have not updated. But yesterday everything decided to go wrong and my internet would not work either. Today I went to an open day and got back uhm half an hour ago. I am posting 2 chapters to make up for it all. Again so sorry x**

**Chapter 14**

**Max POV**

And I meant we ran, I still had Fang's hand and I pulled him behind me until we reached some kind of shelter, by shelter I am talking about a bush but it's better than nothing. Plus we were a good 50 feet from the house now because of our abilities to run pretty fast. Angel was behind Akila and Total and I realised just then there was a reason for that dog! A lifeguard ha ha I crack myself up....... anyway back to matters in hand Nudge was with Fang and I and Gazzy and Iggy were in the process of turning around and running flat out towards us. Well great!

Just then I decided to put my hands over my ears as I had a feeling the explosion was going to be pretty big and 5 seconds later I was proved right when a big BOOOOOOOOM shook the floor followed by a thick black mushroom cloud.

Wow, those guys do have some talent but do not tell them I said that, they would be talking about it for weeks.

'Uhm well done guys, all we have to do now is see if the house survived the explosion'

So we waited for the smoke to clear and the loud tinny noise had stopped so I assumed the speakers were broken. Little did I know how broken until the smoke finally cleared.

Oh my life, the speakers were gone, blown off the house (which still stood perfectly fine, was not until we examined it afterwards that we saw it was made out of steel, strange I know) one of the speakers lay on it's side, with half of itself missing and the other was no where to be seen. Obviously the speakers were not made of steel, otherwise they would have stuck to the side of the house.

Anyway, we were all staring at the house or speakers or in Iggy's case, me,

'Come on Max, admit it!'

'Admit what?' I had put my voice on, the one where no one can argue with me once they hear it, but obviously not today.

'Admit that you were impressed by the explosion'

'No way Ig'

'Max, admit it'

'Nope, explosives are still banned' Yes go me and my brain

_Max listen to Iggy, listen to all of them. You will need them sooner than you think_

'AARGGHHHHHH'

I practically bellowed my heart out, Iggy looked at me hurt

'Max I was only joking'

I turned to look at everyone and they were scandalised by my outburst, all except two

Fang grabbed my hand and whispered 'voice' I nodded

Angel shouted

'No guys, it was Max's voice she knew Iggy was joking and she did love your explosion and she thought the voice was gone until it gave her some pointless information'

Did you hear that voice? I thought Useless information, I always need my flock they make me whole I am not possibly Max without them

_Then Max, you will fall when alone_

_You are supposed to be the extreme, the fittest of the species, the one made to survive. The others were variables to measure how you would react to changes and other people. _

_But now, Max, now they have become part of the game and you are going to need them all._

Do you really not understand the concept that I already need them all, I need them to help me, to be there, for me to look after them. This is not some kind of game Voice, this is my life and the people in it I would not change for the world, they are not just variables in an equation they are alive and part of my life therefore I protect them and if anything happens I am holding you responsible.

_But Max, I am not a you I am an it. I have no physical form. That was Jeb and he is now dead, killed by his own experiments his own meddling._

Will you just shut up, I never wanted you in my head , I never asked for you to be there I hate.....

_Max if you hate me then you hate yourself, I am as much you as you are, you did ask for me to be there, all those times you needed ideas to keep you safe, co-ordinates to fly to. I gave them to you and I never let you down. But now Max, you are going wild and people want you locked up, so that is exactly what has happened._

I had actually stopped breathing, what was this? A new way to freak Max out? A new test? What did the voice mean, wild? I was helping the country, wasn't I? I wasn't aware of anything at that moment in time, not my flock all staring at me calling my name, not Fang's hand in mine, not even when Fang was right in front of my face. I felt numb and lost, so all those times I helped everyone it was not even me but a voice I did not even know I had? How could this be?

One last question Voice, just one?

_Yes Max _this reply was rather lazy and the voice actually sounded bored

Locked up as in how?

_Why Max, you are part of an exhibit now_

Could he mean...... like a zoo?!

**Argghhh Is this even any good? I am so sorry about all of this :)**


	15. Heart to hearts

**Do you know what? A song came into my head then, I think it suits Max and flock perfectly:**

**The Killers, all these things that I have done**

**Chapter 15**

**Max POV**

Ok, get a grip Max everyone depends on you, you are the leader.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and pretended that nothing was wrong, but I had my mind blocks up and Angel knew that there was something I did not want her to know, she let my know by giving me a frown, I just smiled back at her. Let's not worry her

However there was a person that I could not lie to, would not lie to, Fang. But I ignored him until I had addressed everyone else.

'Guys listen up, the voice said that it would be safe for us to stay in the house' No need for them to know otherwise, the only reason I said it was safe was because Fang said he liked it.

'Woooooooo'

'Oh yeah'

'Awesome, do you think that we could choose our rooms? I hope so, Angel you have to see the inside it is amazing, oh Max could we paint our rooms?'

'Nudge, where would we get paint from?'

Her face fell slightly but I think she knew she was being unreasonable, or so I thought.....

'ZOMG, Angel I found all new clothes inside and make up maybe we could put some on Max......'

She started to get quieter as she drifted across to the house with Angel, Gazzy and Iggy soon followed and with a slight wave of my hand Total and Akila followed also.

I was left with Fang, so I looked at him and let him know there was something that I needed to tell him, I could not help but let a few tears escape and he quickly brushed them away and kissed me passionately.

'Max, we will sort this'

I smiled at him and started walking to the house

'So how nice is this house really?'

'Good'

'Honestly, how good?'

'Pretty good'

I love Fang and his oh so many paragraphs.

We had reached the front door and I admit it, I gasped, the house looked so much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. It was a lovely colour of sky blue, the irony right?!, but was it a coincidence?

Anyway there was a marble type floor and the staircase was massive, one of those grand things you see in films, with a red carpet running up the middle.

I did not want to explore, I just wanted to tell Fang what the voice had said, so I asked him a question, rather embarrassingly actually.....

'Fang, can you show me to the bedrooms please'

'Max! Can you possibly not wait?' That was Iggy not Fang, Fang just smiled his half smile and took my hand in his.

'Iggy you sexist pig, get your head out of the gutter!'

'Ohhh sorry Max, little touche?'

'Grrrrrr, Iggy when I catch you I will kick your skinny ass all the way out the window'

'Max, I am positively quaking'

'Iggy shut up' Fang just ended it then, no answering back, nothing, well bully for him!

We had climbed the stairs and reached a bedroom with 2 single beds, but I shook my head I needed somewhere more private to tell Fang everything.

So he lead me to a room with a double bed that was round the corner from the door, kind of hidden and I grinned at him and pulled him into the room, closed the door. Was ecstatic to find it had a lock, so I locked it and sat on the bed.

Fang sat next to me and I told him to brace himself and to not hate me, if that was possible and to just listen for the next twenty minutes or so and if he wanted to leave he could.

He just stared at me blankly.

'I promised Max'

I recalled how he said he would never leave me again so I pulled myself onto his lap, let him hug me and began with what the voice had told me. How I was not responsible for keeping them safe, how it was always the voice, how they were just variables, how Jeb had been killed and how messed up everything was because of me.

The last part was the worst.

How now we were in a kind of exhibition

'Do you mean a zoo Max?'

'That's what I came to the conclusion of, but I am not sure.'

I think Fang had tightened his hold on my by like 10 times because it hurt, but it felt so safe and warm.

'Max, I don't hate you, I love you so much. It was always you that kept us safe, that fed us and clothed us and looked after us from day one. Never the voice. I would know you anywhere and that was you. Don't listen to the voice Max because you do not need it. I am going to keep you safe, we will look after you and we will protect you. Max you mean everything to each and everyone of us.'

You know what would make this Hallmark moment?

Yes that's right, me bursting into tears.

I love my life!

**Short I know, and rubbish but it is kind of background stuff, all leading up to other things. Also sorry, but I still have my work to do for tomorrow and I risked not doing it to write this for you lot :) But it really needs to be done.**

**Anyway do not hate it too much, the next couple chapters will get longer and better :) x**


	16. So not secret

**Sorry not updated in a while just have not had time, plus I think the story is getting worse as have had no reviewers!**

**Chapter 16**

**Max POV**

Ok, well you know I thought the room was secret and safe? Somehow the kids managed to hear what I was telling Fang and all came bursting through the door at once:

'Max, don't be upset'

'We know it's you'

'Thank you Max'

One little voice stood out in particular, one sweet little voice that I had learned to trust beyond her years

'Max, listen to Fang. The Voice is not the Voice any more it is different some people have something planned for us and I don't know what but we will make it and Max it was you and only you who have looked after us so well for all of our lives. I love you Max and like Fang said I won't let people get you'  
Angel finished her rant and I just stared at her before de-tangling myself from Fang and rushing over to her to give her the biggest hug I have ever given anyone (but Fang). How someone so small can say something to uplifting and destructive at the same time I will never know, but this is Angel and she is special.

'Angel Honey, what did you mean about something is planned for us?'

'Oh Max like there is something we are going to have to do, like a test but not the same thing. Kind of a challenge?'  
She turned that into a question because she didn't know, but I just nodded and hugged her tightly she was my Baby and she was growing up so fast. Maybe sometimes she should be able to lead? What with all her knowledge.

_Thanks Max but I think you are better at it than I could be, no one would listen!_

I had to smile then as she projected an image of her stamping her foot, I hugged her lightly one more time before making my way over to sit on the bed with Fang.

'So are you guys sorted for the night? All know where you are sleeping?'

I got 2 shouts of YES and one of Hell Yeah, honestly I was going to have to talk to Gazzy about spending too much time with Iggy, but for now they seemed happy enough to be staying in a strange house, that was made of steel and may or may not have protection and alarms not to mention possible people living here, but I decided not to rain on their parade.

_Thanks Max_

I smiled on the outside but scolded Angel with my mind, she has to learn about privacy!

'Is Iggy up for making some sort of food?'

'Yes Max, let us talk about Iggy as if he is not here, Iggy is thinking about making you some food and deciding that as you are the leader that he really has no choice but to agree, because if he didn't Max would a) cook or b) Kick my butt both of those being disastrous'

I could not help it, I giggled and that turned into a full blown laugh and what was funnier was that Fang had been thinking the exact same thing as I had and we were holding onto each other, tears streaming down our faces remembering the last time I had offered to cook breakfast and how MaxII was no match for Fang and his deducing skills.

Iggy was looking like an idiot just standing there not looking amused, Gazzy was looking from Me to Fang and back again like he was watching a tennis match, Nudge was talking about food and what should Iggy actually cook because she was really hungry and Angel was standing there smiling. Finally able to work out why we were laughing.

_I am glad you two got together Max, you are meant to be together, nothing could actually have stopped the two of you from being soul mates. You make a whole. I am so glad you are both happier now, it makes me smile._

Oh Angel I am too, I cannot possible imagine a life without Fang, without any of you but Fang is my backup man, the one I can depend on for always being there and I love him like I do not love anyone else.

_I know Max, he thinks the same, you both do...... All the time!_

The last part was meant to be scolding but I knew she was only joking, she was happy and that meant I was at least doing my job right in one way, by making the kids happy.

'So Iggy?'

Once I had recovered from my laughing fit I had to get Angel to make Fang bite his tongue to stop laughing or I would have never stopped! I glimpsed at Fang form the corner of my eye and nearly cracked up again, he was trying to not bite his tongue while Angel wanted him to and he looked thoroughly confused.

'Yes oh Masterful one?'

'Can you please make us some grub?'

'Grub of the fine sort is coming right up, can someone show me to the kitchen?'

With that Gazzy, Nudge and Angel got up leaving Fang and I alone again and we cracked up harder than we had the first time and I think it was going to take more than Angel to get us to stop.

**Is everyone getting bored of all the Fax, the little bits? Is my story making sense? Is it any good? May you please answer all these questions in a review otherwise I probably will not continue to post it online, if you guys do not like it then why write it?! xxx**


	17. Hippos not eating, Nudge not talking

**Okay quite a few people have added my story to their favourites and I think that is lovely of you :) So I am going to continue to write! I have missed it anyway. So on with the chapter, and there is going to be action soon. Just you wait and see :D**

Chapter 17

Max POV

After Iggy had cooked lunch, it was freaking awesome, we all decided that as it was dark outside to go to bed. So pairing up or whatever the other guys did we went to our bedrooms.

I had decided to share one with Fang because I needed him here and I could trust him, more than myself. Which is a bit strange but whatever.

But I had been lying for like half an hour just looking at Fang and he had gone to sleep, I was bored and I wanted to go flying. Not flying for a while was like a hippo not being able to eat or like Nudge not being able to talk, impossible! Haha

Anyway, yes flying, I decided that I did not want to go flying on my own so I woke Fang up by poking him in the chest.

'Fang' poke

'Fang' Harder Poke

'Fannggggg' I whined oh my goodness!  
I reached down and brushed my lips against his in which he quickly responded to, he was not even asleep!  
'Max next time take a picture and it might last longer' he joked oh always the comedian aren't we Fang.

'Why did you pretend to be asleep?'

He shrugged but gave me a smile and I knew I would get nothing else out of him, oh well.

'Fang, do you want to go flying?'

For an answer he got up out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans, of course I did not need to tell you they were black. What other colour would they be?  
I on the other hand, pulled out my light blue hoodie and some dark trousers.  
Fang had opened the window and gestured for me to go outside first, oh always the gentleman.  
I graciously leaped out and unfurled my wings, I heard the almost inaudible whoosh as Fang's wings opened and then the flaps as he gained height.

I love flying, it is the second most favourite thing in my life, the first being the flock obviously. But flying was what I was made to do.

I had a sudden idea and shouted down to Fang:

'Fang want to see how light travels?'

He looked so confused so I grabbed his hand, until he was underneath me, put my arms around his middle and launched into super-speed.

'Wooooooo'

Haha did Fang just wooo?

I looked down to check and yes he actually had, he was laughing and it made me grin. I love his laugh.

Just then I decided to look up to see how far I had until we reached a cloud or something, only to see that there was some sort of cage / net type thing there so I had to brake fast. Back-pedalling my wings to slow down, I felt as though we screeched to a stop just in time, meaning my face was centimetres from the freaking silver, metal, shiny thing!

'Close much?'

Fang just nodded, which meant he was thinking about something.

Most probably the situation we were in, and as if this was not worse enough I heard a massive alarm, like those air raid things and flood lights erupted everywhere.

Well this woke the rest of the flock up and I saw them jumping out of the house, looking around frantically until Angel told them where we were and they took flight, right at us.

Looks like we were in for a fight because right behind them were some funny looking creatures, they looked as though they needed a butt whooping!

I launched into super-speed again, but this time with Fang holding my hand. We met the flock half way before I shouted:

'Guys! 6 o'clock, turn around'

'Maxxx what?'

'Just do it, and battle up, Ig these things look like some sort of animal and are dead ahead'

'Kay'

Right we launched into attack, just like the good old days, when we were running for our lives and everything somehow managed to feel normal right about now.

I was in my comfort zone, fighting with the people I trusted.

_Pay attention Max_

Oh damn, I felt something knock into my back and spin me round. Without thinking I planted a punch right it its ugly face.

When I said ugly I meant ugly these things were repulsive, and I do not know if it was because I was a bird. But these creatures looked feline in a strange way, somehow mis-shapen and broken at the same time, ewwww.

I turned to have one on my tail, not literally, and I launched into a fury of attacks, finishing with a roundhouse kick into her face. Yes it was a her, she had female eyes.

I just realised then, that they were flying to, more like being able to leap into the air for amazing amount of times.

Anyway I decided to check the flock and they all seemed ok:

Gazzy was cackling manically while delivering punches to the face of one, after the other. Iggy was giving very precise hits, to the neck, temple and so on. Causing these things to crumple immediately. Angel was using her mind powers to get them to attack one another but also putting in very good punches. Nudge, I swear she was talking these things to death, with every punch and kick she was moaning about how they had ruined her day and her sleep, oh my goodness, it actually was impossible for her to be quiet. I saved my last gaze for Fang because I knew he would be the one better off. So I turned to Fang to find him looking at me, while hitting the brutes in the face. Can he fight blindfolded now?!

I sent him a look that plainly said ' I am not impressed by your showing off now go back to looking at these things'

He just grinned, made me drop a foot and turned to face the creatures.

I am now calling these things butt heads until I think of a better name:

_Max, they are cats but they have been genetically mutated to be the new hunters, they are guarding you, making sure you don't escape and because you are birds, well let us say cats and birds have always had a bad reputation for getting along._

I swear the voice sighed but whatever, ok then feline freaks, f-freaks for short. I am a genius!

So these f-freaks were cats and they were guarding us, but from what?!

Voice answers would be great.

Of course when I really need answers all I get is complete and utter silence. I love you voice!

We were hovering in the air, everyone was looking at me obviously waiting for some sort of order, and I smiled apologetically at them all.

'Sorry guys, voice giving information, being pain in the butt, and these f-freaks really being a thorn in my side.'

'F-freaks Max?'

'Yep' popping the 'p'

'They are little kitty cats'

'Don't cats hunt birds?' asked Gazzy, a little timidly

'Yes Gazzy, but they are guardians of us. Probably making sure we don't escape and did you not see how easily we defeated them? Fang did not even have to look at them to land a punch'

'Neither did I max!'

Moaned, you guessed it...... Iggy

Oh that kid is just so hilarious sometimes!

I rolled my eyes, but shouted

'You are soooo funny Iggy' Making sure the sarcasm literally dripped from every word

'Now guys lets go back to the house, before more of these things show up'

**Whoa, I personally thought this chapter was ok! How about you?**

**Some action and some comedy and also a little bit of romance for you addicts :)  
Review PLEASE**

**Reviews are love and make the updates quicker :)**

**xxx**


	18. Truth or Dare, Max style

**Okay that last chapter actually sucked, I just re-read it. It was too brief in some places. So new chapter to make up for it.**

**Guys, for all who have not signed Saint Fang of boredom petition. Please do! We do not want Robert Patterson playing Fang! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Ewwww just imagine it, who would go watch the film then?!**

**They just have to ruin it don't they, when will adults learn?!**

**Anyway if I do not write chapter then I will not stop about this absurd idea:**

**Chapter 18**

**Max POV**

So after that exciting encounter with the f-freaks we were back at the house quicker than you could say porridge.

_Why would you say porridge Max? Iggy can make you some if you want?_

Oh no Angel, Sweetie it is just a figure of speech

'Oh' She looked thoroughly confused, anyway......

'Guys are you wanting to go to bed or are you wanting to play a game or something?'

I did not know about them but I was hyped up after that fight and adrenalin was pumping through my system.

'Can we play a game? Oh Max you are amazing! What shall we play oh my gosh I know! Lets play truth or dare, I love that game. You know the last time we played was when we were staying at Dr M's house for a while and we dared Iggy to run through the house naked and he bumped into Ella. Oh my gosh that was so hilarious, do you remember that Iggy?!'

Iggy by this point had turned several shades of red, pink and any other colour under the rainbow.

'Nudge, Lambie shush I don't think Iggy needs reminding. Yes we can play (no Max what are you doing?) and lets all go sit in the lounge room'

Why did I give in? We all knew truth or dare was one of the worst games in history especially playing with Nudge and Angel.

Oh well I was lead towards the lounge, Iggy holding onto Gazzy's belt loop and we all sprawled out onto the sofa's. Yeah there was enough room for that, but I preferred to just lay there comfortably, until someone sat on me.

'Total, get off'

'Max, you forgot me, and Akila, we were here terrified of what was happening to you. I wanted to be like Sinbad the sailor except I could never be as he was a man, but I could have rescued you from.....'

Total stopped because I was laughing, ha ha Total rescuing us! That would be an idea

_Max don't laugh you are upsetting him_

Sorry Angel

'Sorry Total, thank you for your support. Next time I will remember that'

I gave him a wink and he replied by smiling at me then going to sit with Akila on the floor.

'Okay, who is going first?'

'Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'

Screeched, yeah you guessed it, Nudge (gee are we going back to this whole predictable factor again?)

'Okay then Nudge start us off'

'Okay, Gazzy truth or dare?'

'Uhm dare'

'I dare you to tell Max where all your bombs are!'

'Nudge! No way, Maxxxxxxx do I have to?'

'Gaz you know the rules, no backing down from a dare'

God Nudge was good, making them surrender their bombs, I would have to thank her later.

'Hmph' Gazzy flounced up with a pained expression on his face stood in front of me and whispered

'Mine are all upstairs under the bed I am sleeping in, also I keep some in the backpack and my pockets. But you will never get Iggys'

He gave me a manic grin and went to slap a high five with the Igster, those guys never miss. Due to the rules of no repeating a dare, we could not get where Iggy kept his bombs, but at least I knew where Gazzy kept his. Not like he would keep them there now after he just told me. Ahh the joys of being a mutant runaway parent!

'Ok, uhm Angel truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'Right, what is everyone thinking right now?'

'Okay well Iggy is glad he did not have to tell Max where he kept his bombs, Nudge is thinking about clothes and also thinking about getting a dare and how you will get her back, Fang wants to dare Max something, Max wants to know what Fang is thinking and you Gazzy are thinking of new places to hide your bombs'

Am I good or am I good? You may think that was not really a truth for Angel more like truths for us, but it was still a truth so she had to answer.

'Fang'

She did not, that little kid wants to get Fang to dare me something and his dares are always the worst.

Fang smiled at Angel gratefully before answering

'Dare'

'I dare you to kiss Max on the lips!'

She said this like it had never happened, bless little kids and their ability to be so bashful and cute.

Fang came over and sat nearer to me, then quickly brushed his lips against mine, and I frowned, I was not done!

He chuckled

'Max truth or dare?'

Well blow me, truth or dare? Uhm I really want to know what this dare is

'Dare' I answered positively

'I dare you to.......'

He scooted even closer to me so his mouth was right by my ear

'I dare you to swap clothes with someone, and then wear their clothes all night. You also have to kiss them'

I just looked at him, this was not the worst dare I could have imagined, maybe like licking someone's belly button or having to run around with no clothes on like Iggy.

'Ok then, get up'

'Max I did not specify whom'

'Oh, well never mind, get up anyway'

I had to whisper in his ear 'We keep underwear though Fang' giving him a wink

There was laughter in his eyes and we swapped t-shirts and trousers. His clothes fit me ok, yeah they were a bit long but they still fit. Fang, however looked positively hilarious, another reason why I wanted to swap with him. He would get the worst part of the dare.

My trousers were too small, in more than one place ha ha and my top did not fit him either. Good job I was not into girly clothes or he would look doubly hilarious.

The guys could not stop laughing.

'Right my go, okay uhm...... Iggy! Truth or Dare?'

'Dare' he knew full well I could not dare him to tell me where his bombs were

Ok

'I dare you to lick Gazzy's belly button, and then skip around the room like a fairy princess'

His face dropped about an inch, I can be so nasty sometimes. But if he kept his bombs he got the worst out of me.

I grinned at him. Gaz looked positively disgusted.

I think I will miss out the whole belly button process, but lets just say it made everybody gag and Iggy looked beautiful dancing around the room. I have not laughed so much since I saw Fang wear my clothes. Hahaa

Iggy then dared Nudge to go wear something that she thought was positively ugly, guess what?! She got some of Iggy's clothes and we never told him what she was wearing. So he got up to touch them and figured that they were his. Nudge then dared Angel to ride Akila round the room.

Total was not impressed.

It was starting to get light outside and I decided that being the leader, it was up to me to make sure everyone got enough sleep.

'Guys, that is enough for today, you need sleep and then in the morning we need to check out this whole area'

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy nodded their heads tiredly and went off to their rooms. Iggy came up to me

'Next time Max I will get you back!'

'Oh Ig I am quaking in my boots' I shook my legs for effect and he smiled, this was immediately wiped off his face when Fang replied

'Then Iggy you will be dead'

In his most serious of voices, but he had a shine in his eyes. He was joking.

'All right Fang, calm down!'

Iggy scampered off to the room him and Gazzy shared and I followed Fang to 'our' room.

'Do I have to wear your clothes tonight too?' I asked him

'Yes'

Secretly I was pleased, he smelled so nice, but if you tell him then you will most definitely be in trouble.

'Ok'

I curled up into bed, Fang climbed in next to me. Grabbed my waist and pulled me close.

'Night Max'

'Night Fnick'

He chuckled and my world was complete. I had, had the best day that I can remember in a while.

I fell asleep with Fang's breath in my ear.

**Was that Ok!? Longest chapter ever.**

**REMINDER: sign the petition please :)**

**Also reviews would be nice! Anonymous reviews are allowed! Ha ha I would just like reviews.**


	19. Forgotten Dares and puppies

**My leg is bleeding and I cannot move so have decided to write another chapter, plus the fact that more people have added my story to their favourites! Why?!  
Anyway chapter for you because you are awesome readers, even if you NEVER review! Hmph**

Chapter 19

Max POV

I woke up to see black eyes twinkling and I had to smile.  
'Morning Fang'

He smiled in response and nodded his head but got out of bed.

'Where are you going?'

In response to that he looked down at his clothes, aha oh yes I forgot my clothes! So I jumped out of bed and we swapped clothes quickly before he pulled me close and whispered

'Max you forgot the other part of the dare!'

'What part?' I was pretty sure I had followed the dare properly

'This part'

He kissed me and my brain fused out, oh yes this part. We stood there for a while his lips on mine, my hands in his hair and his hands around my waist, before he pulled away and just held me close.  
'I love you Max'

'I love you too Fang, but right now we need to make sure everyone is up and they are ready for another day'

I took his hand and headed for the door.

I got to it and I heard:

'I think they are up, I can hear voices, but it might just be Max in her sleep.'

Can you guess who that was?

I yanked open the door and stood there, my eyebrows moved towards my forehead and I just stared at the children, plus Iggy.

'Explain'

I looked at Nudge, if there was one to talk it would be her.

'Well you see, we want breakfast but did not know whether to wait for you and I asked Iggy and he said no, so I asked Angel and she said yes and Total said yes. So I decided that we should wait for you before we started to eat but then we did not know if you were awake or not or talking or whatever so I was going to knock but Iggy said don't because they might be doing something so I didn't but then I heard more voices and then you opened the door'  
With that she beamed at me, I swear she only took two breaths in that entire paragraph!  
'Ok well now we are up, and I say that we all go to the kitchen so Iggy can make breakfast. Unless you all want me to do it?'

That got screams of NO and I laughed but raced Iggy down the stairs. Lets just say for a blind kid in a new house, that kid sure knows where he is going! So Iggy beat me to the kitchen, by a tiny bit I might add, and started rummaging through the fridge.

I sat at the table, knowing I would be no help what-so-ever. Nudge was next, followed by Angel, Gazzy and Fang bringing up the rear, he sat next to me and took my hand.

This table was fairly big, it was made for eight people, it was whiteish and modern with bird shaped legs kind of. It was strange, like this house was made for people who like birds! Oh well my stomach brought me to the present by growling loudly and I opened my mouth to ask Iggy to hurry up when he said

'Breakfast is served oh flock loyal to Max' before grinning and sitting next to Gazzy and Nudge. On Gazzy's other side was Fang, then me then a space and then Angel next to Nudge. The spare space I concluded was for Total.

For breakfast Iggy had made eggs, bacon, toast, porridge, beans and sausages. For a new house it had some good food!  
We all dug in, Gazzy being the most gross, literally vacuum-ing the food into his mouth when Total walked in.

He trotted over to the table, took his seat next to mine and declared:

'Akila is having puppies'

Uhm ewwwww thanks Total eating breakfast but all I said was  
'Whattttttttttt?'

'Yes that is right, my fair maiden is expecting puppies any time soon'

'But she is not fat is she?!'  
'Definitely not!'

_Max she is fatter, she has been getting rounder and I just thought it was because she had eaten lots! But puppies! This is really cute, can we keep them?_

Angel looked at me with Bambi eyes and I had to reply

'Angel, we do not know where we are, if this place is safe, if this house belongs to someone already and where else can the puppies possibly go?'

'Thank you Max!' squealed the child

_And we are safe, for now anyway._

'Now I must eat and then take some food back to my Juliet'

Was he not gone yet?

'Ok Total I will but some food in a bag and you can take it to her'

'Thank you'

He promptly jumped off his chair after eating an egg and looked at me pointedly

I groaned and got up slowly, looking at Fang for his expression. He had his characteristic smirk and twinkling eyes, I just pouted and asked Angel to help me.

'Okay Max'

She hopped off her chair followed, almost immediately, by Nudge.

'I want to help too Max, can we like get some nice food and then take it to her. Would it not be cool if she had black and white puppies and then we could dress them up and look after them and play with them and everything and......'

Nudge finished her sentence because Iggy had put some toast in her mouth! Ha ha genius!  
'I don't know Nudge, it is up to Akila and Total'

On the mention of his name Total looked at us three

'I only need two people to carry food and I want Angel because she can tell me how Akila and her puppies are feeling'

I graciously let Nudge take my place and sat back down at the table.

'So Max? When are your puppies due?'

Sexist pig, I just glared at Iggy which was completely lost but I had nothing to say.

Gazzy looked thoroughly confused

'But Max is a bird girl, would she not have like people babies with wings? Or maybe eggs?'

'Don't worry Gazzy, Iggy is only being nasty'

He looked at me with his trusting blue eyes and smiled

'Oh ok Max'

'Okay then, when are the eggs due?'

'Arghhh Iggy!'

He was laughing so much he tipped his drink on himself, ha idiot!

'You can clean up now Iggy'

'What so not fair, me and Gazzy were going to go and.......'

He trailed off and I gave in, this may be the one time they could make bombs for a while. Because I was going to figure out what was going on.

'Okay fine, but get out of my sight immediately' I joked

Iggy smiled, slapped high fives with Gazzy

'Thanks Max'

They rocketed off. Leaving me to clean up this table. Great.

I was grabbed around the waist then and I jumped a foot into the air. I forgot Fang was there, he must have become invisible during the whole puppy / egg conversation.

'Need any help cleaning up?'

I smiled a great big smile and kissed him on the lips quickly

'Your help? Any time'

He also smiled but progressed to say

'I think children with wings are so much better than eggs or puppies'

I then threw a wet cloth at his face.

**Hey sorry, the action will be in the next chapter, this is just plain old family stuff. Hope it is not too bad  
REVIEWS please!? xxxx**


	20. Keeping those special things special

**Due to the fact that another person has added this story to their favourites, I am writing a new chapter. But if I do not get any more reviews then I am going to stop writing. Because it makes no sense for me to post it when no-one wants to read it.**

**Chapter 20**

Max POV

After Fang and I had cleaned the table, the floor, the walls and the pots and pans (bird kids can be so messy) we walked towards the entrance hall and I looked upstairs where shouts of 'No the red wire, not the white one' carried downstairs and squeals from the lounge where Angel, Nudge and Total were looking after Akila 'Nudge I can hear a puppy think, it's not very advanced but oh it's so sweet'  
I started to walk towards the stairs, I had only just realised that there were two bathrooms which meant only one thing to me...... showers! It had been ages since I had a nice, long shower.  
I told Fang where I was going, he nodded and proceeded to walk into our room. He took out the laptop and turned it on, damn him and his blog.  
I literally ran to the bathroom locked the door and turned around, my jaw nearly dropped, there to the side was a magnificent shower! No joke it was massive and it had one of those power head thingies, ahhh.  
I quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower after waiting for it to warm up a little first. This was absolute bliss.

**Fang POV**

Max said she was headed for the shower and I nodded, I knew what it was like to feel dirty and caked in mud. Gross.  
Anyway I decided to check the good old blog, as I had not been on it since Dr M's.  
I got the laptop out the bag, turned it on and waited for it to load. Now I have a password so the little kids cannot get on it, but with Nudge in the house there was little chance that the password stayed a secret so I tried to make it a word they wouldn't be able to spell that well and with as many letters the same as possible. What?! You want me to tell you, no way!  
Yeah so the laptop fired up and I typed in the _secret_ password, waited for everything to load and double clicked the internet. Hopefully there was signal around here somewhere.

There was, awesome. So I typed in my blogs address and what I saw posted was not what I had been expecting at all..........

**Max POV**

I had literally just got out of the shower when I heard Fang knock on the door, I knew it was Fang because his knocks are always so quiet. So I wrapped a towel around myself and unlocked the door.  
Fang's face literally heated up and he averted his gaze, I just grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom and locking the door. Something was up and I wanted to find out what.  
Fang sat on the toilet seat and faced me, he looked a bit grim.

'Max, there is something you need to see'  
He sounded strained and not at all Fang like, so I knew there was something pretty bad happening.

'What?'  
For an answer he turned his laptop screen around and told me to read, okaaaay  
I did what I was told, the page was his blog and the first post was from some Weiner girl wanting to know if Fang had a girlfriend, I looked at Fang and he shook his head and waved his hand, okay carry on.  
The next couple of posts were not that big a deal but the last one, and this was the newest, well let me see what you think:

Yo Fang!  
Not heard from you in a while and I was thinking what if something had happened to you guys, so I started researching you know see if I could find something and I came a cross a new zoo being built. The slogan I thought was really weird: 'Making sure the special are kept safe'  
I mean what does it mean by special, so I looked up who did the funding and it looked like some sort of animal name. I am not too great with animals so I was a bit like oh, anyway the aim of this zoo is for conservation, conservation of the finest. So I was wondering, are you guys visiting a zoo or have you heard of this zoo? It has no name of yet, but when I find it I will post again.  
The pictures are all really nice, places where the animals would like to live. As though they belong.  
Anyway that was for you guys. Hope you are safe.  
Fly On.  
Jackthepumpkinman

Oh my freaking God, we were in a zoo. People are trying to 'keep us safe' what kind of sick people would do that. Oh wait let me think Itex?  
Arghh after everything that had happened to us we were now stuck in a zoo.  
I turned to Fang and I knew he understood.  
'Right I will get the kids then we will all go scouting out, find how big this enclosure is, see if we can find anyone for Angel to mind control. Because I am not staying in a zoo'  
Fang started smiling at the beginning of the sentence.  
'What?'  
'Uh Max? You might want to get dressed first'  
Then he burst out laughing, I tell you boys and the things they find funny.  
I chucked him out of the bathroom after grabbing some clean clothes from that room that Nudge mentioned. Guess what? They fit perfectly, oh joy. Catered for our every need.  
I am so busting out of here.

********

Like twenty minutes later I had all the kids up in the sky, scouting for the perimeter, checking to see if any of those f-freaks appeared again. I knew what they were now, not guardians for us. Guardians to make sure we did not escape and fly away. Hot darn, sometimes I do amaze myself.  
We left Total and Akila at the house, thinking it would be safer for a pregnant dog to be at a house. But you never knew, it may grow legs and start walking.  
'Max is that the end of a fence?'  
Gazzy pulled me to the present and out of my internal ramblings, I looked towards where he was pointing and nodded.  
Yep that was a fence all right, a fence hundreds of metres up with a roof, but the fence was metal and chain linked, so more like a cage? Oh how fitting.  
'Well done Gaz, now we just need to measure how big this place is, and plan methods of escape. Angel have you heard anyone's thoughts yet?'  
'No not yet Max, there is no-one around'  
Damn, well there goes that plan.  
I hate not having a plan and relying on spur of the moment decisions but a leader has to do what a leader has to do.  
'Ok guys, Iggy you measure from now until I tell you to stop, that means we have reached the other side of the cage, Ange you keep scouting for minds. Gazzy and Nudge keep looking around for f-freaks in front and Fang and I will look behind us and to the sides. Everyone clear?'  
'Yes Ma'am'  
'Okay guys you know what to do'  
'Lets blow this joint' we all chorused  
I just hoped it was sometime soon, I don't know if I can cope knowing I am trapped in a cage, for conservation reasons too. What did they want us to do?

**Ok, getting more intense now. There is so much more that can be written. Do you know I would be happy with just one more review! Otherwise the story stays as it is.  
Thanks for reading, and thank you to everyone who my story is a favourite for. You guys have virtual love :) xxxx**


	21. Blind kid pranks and degradingness

**Okay, I got one more review from my favourite reviewer! So due to my word am writing some more. Sorry it has been so long I was on a school trip for the entire week. It was awesome! Now I am home and it is the summer holidays! 7 weeks of straight awesome-ness! Plus more updating for you guys, are you not lucky?!**

**Chapter 21**

**Max POV  
**

We were flying for about two hours until we spotted the other end of the cage, for my reasons it is called C.O.D standing for cage of doom but cod is so much easier!  
We had run into no f-freaks so all was okay on the action department.  
Anyway I told Iggy to stop and he said we were flying for two hours and five minutes. Good job they made this thing big, or I would totally freak.

_Max, they made it to fit to your needs, they want you to be safe and happy here._

Whoa NO WAY voice, leave me alone. The only useful thing you can tell me is what we are here for?

…

No answer, just what I thought, before I was proven wrong

_Conservation Max, and what does that normally enroll?_

Uhm saving the species that are going to become extinct?

_Precisely, now how do animals and plants conserve naturally?_

Oh my goodness no freaking way?! These people are twisted, well of course they are and I just realised you know I thought Itex was at its tricks again? It's can't be, they crumbled ages ago, it has to be Chu or someone in line with Chu.  
But who?!

'Uhhhh Max, sorry to interrupt you and all but can we land soon? My wings are starting to get tired just hovering in the same place over and over again.'

Gazzy looked at me innocently and shot me bambi eyes  
'Of course Gazzy, sorry everyone the voice had some very disturbing news for me.'

I started heading downwards while being bombarded with questions  
'Like what?'

'What does it want now?'

'It's right you know Max, they don't want to hurt us or make us unhappy just to keep us safe'

If you cannot guess who that is by now then you better go and read my previous books because there is no way you cannot guess who said that.  
I shot a look at Fang that said 'here we go' and he responded with a light up the world grin, his white teeth contrasted against his tan face, his hair now a lighter brown so it was going away from the dark look, his eyes sparkling like black diamonds. He caught me staring at him and smiled  
'Take a picture Max, it will last longer'  
I might just have to do that I thought back but I shot him the bird and turned to Angel before he could say anything else.

'When did you hear that Angel?'

'Before we got caught, when that bright white light blinded us I heard the people thinking now that we have them we can keep them safe, and we can try to conserve them. Maybe it will work. But they were mainly thinking about keeping us safe'

'Why did you not mention this before?'

'I didn't see the need, Max?' Angel shot me bambi eyes so I knew something was coming

'Yes Sweetie?'

'Can we go swimming?' And she pointed excitedly towards a lake about five minutes from where we were standing

'Sure why not?'

All the kids and Iggy ran towards the lake, racing each other the last being a 'rotten egg' but I don't think anyone could beat a smell Gazzy could make.  
Fang took my hand and pulled me towards a fallen down tree not too close to the kids but close enough so I would not get twitchy. He knows me too well.  
I smiled gratefully at him and he moved forwards so his face was centimetres from mine

'Max what did the voice say?'

'Oh uhm'

it was so hard to concentrate when Fang was this close to me, sending sparks down my back and crackles of electricity across my arms where he had just placed his hands.

'Well'

He leaned closer

'Well what?'

I couldn't help it, his lips were getting closer and I reached forward instinctively until our lips met and kissed him fiercely, he brought his hands up to my waist and pulled me closer while deepening the kiss. He was responding with as much passion as I thought possible and after a few minutes we were out of breath. Breathing heavily I pulled away and smiled at him, I just loved him so much.

'I really wish we did have a camera this way we could keep memories like this'

I surprised myself by saying that but Fang had a better reply

'Photographs fade but memories are here forever, and as long as you are here Max I will be by your side'

Why is he so darn perfect? One little thing he says gets me choked up and my eyes start to water.

'Thank you Fang, you know I will always be with you too? Through anything?'

'Yes Max'

he replied automatically but his eyes shone and I knew I had just made him happier.

'So what did the voice say?'

he asked conversationally while sitting me on his lap and hugging me to him

'Oh something about conservation'

I was hoping he was not going to ask I didn't want to explain what the people wanted us to do.

'What about conservation?'

I hid my head in his chest, somehow Fang is always warm and I snuggled close as I heard the wind pick up and the kids start to shriek

'Gazzy you cheated!'  
'Ewwww'  
'It's getting cold now guys!'

I smiled before I continued

'Well I asked what we were here for, because it explained that we were safe here and that conservation was what people do to save species'

'Save them how?'

the dreaded question ha ha I chuckled nervously

'Why Fang'

I said looking at his face for a reaction

' How do animals and plants conserve naturally?'

I imitated the voice and pulled back to get a clearer view of Fang's face.  
He looked confused for a second, then recognition lit his face and he looked shocked.

'But surely we are too young?'

What he said stunned me, I expected him to be grossed out, like I was but this made me feel as though he had been thinking about _it_

'Well yes obviously but since when do scientists care about what we want?'

'Since never'

he replied oh so smartly  
I nodded and gazed into his eyes before kissing him again, at this moment in time thousands of Erasers could attack us and I was sure I would win. Good job they are retired or we would find out wouldn't we?

**Iggy POV**

Now I know Max and Fang wanted some alone time I could feel the emotion rolling off one another so when the kids ran towards the lake I shouted

'Last one there's a rotten egg'  
and sprinted into the lead for an easy victory!  
Go blind kids!

I turned round where I could sense Fang and Max and tried to listen to what they were saying but only catching bits of it.  
'what? Say?' and stuff like that, then it went quiet for ages and I assumed they were making out. I was considering wolf whistling but decided I would quite like to keep my life and turned to where Gazzy was pulling on my shirt.

'Iggy can we play a game?'

'Course Gaz! What do you want? How about we gang up on the girls and get them wet?'

Gazzy cackled manically and slapped me a high five  
_I know your plan Iggy! You need to block your mind more_  
Crap, I forgot about Angel. Oh well

'Ready Gaz?'  
'READY!'  
'Go!'

We splashed towards where the girls were, I only knew because of their breathing and got them soaking. I thought we did anyway and I shouted

'Booya'

Before I heard a very disgruntled voice that was NOT Nudge or Angel

'Iggy? Why did you just get me wet?'

It was Max, with her voice that meant if I did not have a good enough reason I was going to be dead  
Double crap

'Yes Iggy me too'

Well triple crap, Fang also.  
What do I say?

'Well Max you see, Gaz and I were planning on throwing water on Nudge and Angel but Angel knew our plan so I assume she called you guys over to 'tell you something important' and then made us get you wet and get me in trouble'

I finished with a nervous smile. It was silent before everyone started to crack up

'Whattt?!'

Oh I hated that I couldn't see I was always the last to know anything.

'Iggy? That was.. gasp... Gaazy doing an impression..gasp... of Max and Fang...gasp...and you totally fell for it!'

Nudge could not hold it in any longer and cracked up laughing, landing in the lake and splashing everyone in the vicinity of her.

'Ewwwww' she hates getting her hair wet  
'Gazzy you cheated!' I was totally annoyed, yeah lets play games on the blind kid!  
'It's getting cold now guys'  
I turned towards the voice  
'I think we should get out and dry so we don't catch anything nasty'

How is it that a seven year old can be so degrading?

**How was that? New point of view, some more Fax, a little humour and joking around yet some serious issues being addressed at the same time! Any good?  
Read and review please my review box is looking extremely empty for twenty one chapters!  
X CHSMR X**


	22. Time to kick some serious butt!

**Hey everyone, so sorry for the late update, my computer has died and has remained dead and I have lost all my files so I am updating from another computer for now.  
May I say thank you for the lovely reviews I am getting, glad I am getting more.  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to IceCweamWuver for their awesome advice and to for always reviewing you make me write more of the story. (I apologise if I spelt your names wrong, no internet to double check)  
On with the chapter....**

Chapter 22

Max POV

It dawned on me, while I was sat with Fang, that we no longer have a purpose apart from to escape from this cage of doom, I mean yeah we have to survive but that's what everyone, no every_thing_ is trying to do. You see a lion catch a zebra and you think it's horrible and someone should hurt the lion, but the lion is only trying to live. You see a cactus or a gorse bush with prickles and you get pricked on the finger and you slash at the plant but all it is doing is protecting itself from predators, It just made me wonder, you know, what are we made to survive from?  
I had already saved the world and if our job was to survive Itex and Chuey then we had so far been on track but there has to be so much more, kids with wings cannot stay in the same place. We have to migrate.  
So me sitting here, for a long time was not boding well, and I also decided that since I could live with Mom for weeks on end that it was my home the one place I could always return to, I had never felt so loved before and being accepted into the family was anything better than I could have imagined, accepting my family for who we are and what we need makes me think of all the things normal people go through in a day.  
But enough of these thoughts I am in a freaking cage with my boyfriend sat holding my hand looking at me, calling my name probably thinking I have gone nuts and the rest of the family down in the lake all shouting and running around like idiots. Total and Akila were at the house, expecting puppies, expecting me to get them home before she did.  
So it's time for a plan, it's time to kick some serious butt.

**Fang POV**

I had honestly been calling Max for what seemed like eternity, I had just finished kissing her and telling her how much I loved her when her face went all blank, like she was talking to the voice. But I knew she wasn't because of the way her hands were clasping repeatedly. So I grabbed them and knelt down right in front of her and called her name.

'Okay, I've got it.'

I heard her whisper and then she nearly blew my ear drums by yelling at the kids,

'GUYS, I NEED TO YOU GET HERE........... NOW!'

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, owwww I looked at Max who only just realised that I was there in front of her and her eyes softened and she smiled a small smile

'Sorry Fang,'

She whispered and I nodded and then proceeded to sit next to her, this better be good or I was not going to be happy.

**Max POV**

Right I had told the guys my plan, not my average blow it up and run plan but a kind of sneaky one. We were going to pretend that one of us gets really hurt but for this to happen it needs to be convincing, we need to get those f-freaks to attack us.  
Which is why we were headed home to sleep before we did anything, it was starting to get dark and although we have superb night vision I guessed the people that were patrolling the perimeter would not want to visit one of us gushing with blood in the middle of the night, just as hunch.  
How do I know there are people guarding the perimeter...... I don't but hopefully someone will come once they see how badly injured one of us is.

'Are we all clear on the plan?'

I had to ask one more time, just to make sure

'Yes Max, how many times do you have to tell us, besides you don't know if there are any cameras around here at this moment in time, they might be recording our conversation they might be watching us eat or fly or anything. Do you think that Total misses flying? or that Akila wants to fly? OMG do you think the puppies will have wings? Because if they do that would be so totally cool and ….....'

It must be hard to shut Nudge up while flying but Iggy managed to get his hand over her mouth

'Thank you Iggy, and okay Nudge I was just checking. You did make a good point though and that is why we are headed to the house.'

Nudge smiled sheepishly at me and Iggy gave me a 'No problem sir.' which I responded to in whacking him over the head with a stick I had picked up earlier. Go forward planning!

Anyway coming up to the house I saw a little black speck running up and down, kind of like a guard dog except I knew it was Total so yeah, a little black, talking, winged, mutated dog that would probably scare away the burglars by talking and flapping his little wings.

_Max you really should not be mean to Total, we are going to be needing his help very soon_

Okay Sweetie I am sorry

_Besides you are hurting his feeling_

How can I be hurting his feelings when all of this is going on in my head? I tell you I will never understand seven year old mind readers.

**I know it was short and I am sorry, but there will be more once my computer is properly up and running again. So sorry, keep reading and keep reviewing xCHSMRx**


End file.
